Shopping With Mulder
by xfileslover
Summary: um i think the title explains it. so yeppers. :


**Disclaimer: don't own nothing… poop**

**Summery: Mulder needs to buy some new clothes and he wants Scully to come with him.**

"Mulder did you know that you have nothing in your drawers?" scully was trying to find a pair of his sweats but well there was nothing. He was even running out of boxers.

"Mulder I think that you need to go shopping"

Scully's voice rang out from his bedroom, he hew that she was right. He was running out of clothes, they all seemed to disappear when they went out of town.

"Alright Scully you can stop acting like my MOM. I already have one of them!"

Scully walked out with a smug look on her face, "Mulder seriously come on I mean you have like a total of ten clothes, I mean do you plan t wear your suits when your jogging?"

Mulder looked up and a smile danced across his lips, Scully backed away.

"Alright I will g shopping if you come with me?" Mulder walked up to her and got really close, slowly he pulled his face closer to hers, "Please?"

Scully smiled and shoved him off. "Alright I will go with you on one condition."

Mulder looked a little bit scared.

"You have to dress up in Speedos and clean my house"

His eyes grew wide. "Okay deal."

Oh crap, she didn't think that he was going to say yes, before she had time to respond he grabbed her and pulled her out of the apartment locking the door behind him.

"Mulder where are we going?" she wasn't exactly thrilled about going shopping with Mulder but hey she will get a clean apartment out of it.

Soon they stopped at a men department store in the west gate shopping mall.

Mulder got out but Scully didn't budge. Mulder walked around and opened her door and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car.

She finally stopped hesitating and walked side by side with her partner.

Inside was about 20 men and well one woman. Scully.

They started there search. Neither one new what they were supposed to look for.

"Scully I need boxers." He smiled.

"No way you are on your own with this one buddy."

"But then who am I gunna model my sexy boxers too?" he pouted and gave her those big brown puppy dog eyes.

She stood her ground. "You go fid your boxers and I will find you some jogging clothes and some normal wear stuff."

"Alright I guess." He walked off acting like a kindergartener and whoa man it was wow. That's all I can think.

So Scully walked over to the athletic wear rack ad not even three seconds later a man came up.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

She cringed at the word. "Actually my fried needs some clothes for jogging and working out and I have no idea what to do."

The man smiled and he walked over to a man at the counter, they switched places and the other man came over.

"So you need some clothes for a friend. Where is this friend?"

She blushed and pointed to the man that had a pair of bright pink boxers over his pants. That was his way of trying on boxers.

The man nodded and turned back to Scully. "I think that we might need his help with this."

Scully nodded and walked over to Mulder who was checking himself out in the full length mirror.

"Mulder what in the hell are you doing? And do you have any idea what color boxers you have on?"

Mulder spun around and gave her an innocent look. "Yes there red."

Mulder you are wearing brink pink boxers."

Mulder's eyes grew wide and he started jerking the boxers off going crazy. By the time he got them off he was sprawled out on the floor breathing really hard. Everyone was looking at him. Scully backed away and pretended that she didn't no who this man was.

Finally he stood up and walked towards Scully. They walked over to the man that was trying very hard to control his laughter, but it just made him look constipated.

After Mulder was measured they started pulling things off the rack. They pushed him in the dressing room and made him show the outfit and get Scully's stamp of approval. They had gone through six jogging suits and they bought them all. And boy did he have those muscles popping out of the clothes.

Next they gave him a variety of shirts and jeans. The first outfit was a black muscle shirt and fitted jeans. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

That's what most of the outfits were, but her favorite was still to come. The last out fit was next.

He came out jeans of course but also a bright pink shirt that said, "I'm so hot I can pull of pink"

Scully almost died laughing as he modeled the shirt from them, he could almost pull it off, ad for some reason he thought that the shirt fit him.

So ten minutes later and 200 dollars in clothes and boxers they were out of there.

"Mulder I am never going shopping with you again."

Mulder smiled. "Oh yes you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?" scully raised her eyebrow but Mulder didn't say anything.

They got back to his apartment and put everything away before Mulder came out and said lets go.

Scully didn't argue she figured that he was going to take them to lunch, but that idea flew out the window when they arrived at his apartment.

"Mulder I could have driven home."

"That's not why we are here."

Mulder got out of the car and they walked up to her apartment.

He went to the CD player and put in a CD and walked into the bathroom as it started to play.

I'm a desperado underneath your window.  
I see your silhouette.  
Are you my Juliet?  
I feel a mad connection with your body.  
Shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon.

I wanna be your lover, your only latin lover.  
We'll go around the world in a day.  
Don't say no, no.  
Shake it my way, oh shake your bon-bon,  
shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon.

Hola Amiga, hola Amiga.  
You're my temple of desire.  
We'll go around the world in a day.  
Don't say no, no.  
Shake it my way, oh shake your bon-bon,  
shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon. 

You're a Mata Hari.  
I wanna know your story.  
In the Sahara sun I wanna be the one that's gonna come and take you,  
make you shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon.  
Up in the Himalayas, c'mon I wanna lay ya.  
We'll go around the world in a day.  
Don't say no, no.  
Shake it my way, oh shake your bon-bon,  
shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon.

Hola Amiga, hola Amiga.  
You're my temple of desire.  
We'll go around the world in a day.  
Don't say no, no.  
Shake it my way, oh shake your bon-bon,  
shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon.

Scully's eyes grew wide as Mulder stepped out of her bathroom in a blue Speedo and a feather duster in one hand and a can of Lysol in the other.

"Mulder what are you doing?"

"We made a deal you went shopping with me now I have to hold up my end."

**Tehe I will leave the rest up to you guys. I hope that you liked it.**

**Review pleases!**


End file.
